Continuing development of a computer system (SAAM) for the simulation analysis and modeling of bio-kinetic systems. Further development of a conversational model of operation, increased versatility of applications and automation in modeling are in progress. Analysis of varius kinetic and metabolic systems by the use of mathematical models carried with other investigators.